johnny xmen
by luke skywalker 41
Summary: Johnny and Dukey get the x-gene making their Johnny x and super dukey powers permanent so they join the x-men also this is after the show but just during the summer also Johnny's 16 or so.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Johnny x-men evolution

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Johnny test or x-men evolution

DISCRIPTION: Johnny's Johnny-x and super dukey's powers become permanent and get new powers when they realize they both have the x-gene and then join the x-men. Also this is after mutants are exposed worldwide.

Porkbelly:

JOHNNY Screamed Susan and Mary! What asked Johnny as he walked into the lab with Dukey? Its Eugene again he's trying to takeover porkbelly again. Well said Johnny in a determined tone it's time for the return of JOHNNY-X and SUPER DUKEY. UHH I knew you were going to say that said Dukey. Hey before you make us mutant could you get rid of the cape asked Johnny it seems kinda silly. Fine said Susan and Mary just go as they turned Johnny and Dukey into their mutant forms. Let's go dog said Johnny as he hoped on his dog they flew off.

Porkbelly square: alright said bling-bling in his super suit followed by his army of hired goons surrender the town or be destroyed. Think again Eugene said Johnny as he hoped off Dukey. Its bling-bling boy said Eugene in anger. Now get them ordered Eugene to his troops. WE now see Johnny's and Dukey's cells mutating due to the x-gene and gaining new powers and making their current ones permanent. We now see Johnny and Dukey fighting Eugene's troops. Surrender said one of the troops to Johnny. Not a chance as he started to attack then suddenly he separated into ten Johnny-x's whoa said the Johnny's don't just stand there around shouted bling-bling to his troops get them. The Johnny's fought back along with Dukey displaying super human strength and agility. Whoa how'd we do that asked Johnny? I don't know responded Dukey but I don't feel so good as he blasted a group of soldiers with heat vision. Cool said Johnny how'd you do that he asked? Again I don't know responded Dukey. Well you two won't live long enough to find out Johnny test exclaimed Eugene as he swung a robotic fist at him. The name is Johnny-x as he enveloped his body in flames and suddenly his fists were surrounded by strange super flames. Again whoa said a surprised Johnny. Then suddenly bling-bling attacked Johnny. Johnny screamed Dukey you're next said bling-bling. In a scream of pure rage Dukey breathed a giant plume of fire at bling-bling. Whoa didn't see that coming said Johnny. Alright said Johnny let's do this. They attacked bling-bling in a fiery fury of fists, lasers, and pain. Well now that that's done and over with what do you say we figure out how we got these new powers said Dukey. Right said Johnny to the lab.

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny test or x-man evolution they are owned by cartoonnetwork and Disney XD.

Okay so this is another set up chapter were the x-men first make an appearance so please read and review. Also please no flames this is my first story here on the website so let's start the fic.

Professor you might want to see this said Jean. What is it Jean asked Charles Xavier? You know about the pair of mutants who's powers keep turning on and off replied Jean. Yes I remember said the professor. Well said Jean it appears that there powers have doubled. That is quite strange inquired the professor. Who are they asked the professor? Well one of them is a 15 year old boy named Johnny Test from Porkbelly California. And the other one hmm that's weird said a perplexed Jean. What is it Jean asked the professor? Well the second mutant only had trace amounts human DNA before he became a mutant Jean answered. Who is it asked the professor? Well answered Jean it appears the other one is a human dog hybrid from the same place as the other one. Hmm Jean have Storm fire up the blackbird asked the professor? Sure professor replied jean. So where are we going Charles asked Storm? Porkbelly California replied the professor we have a special pair of mutants to meet.

Yes asked Mr. Test as he opened the door to see Charles and storm. Hello I am Charles Xavier and this is my secretary Ororo Munroe explained the professor. We are from my school for gifted youngsters and we are here to see your son explained the professor. My son asked Mr. Test are you sure you have the right address? Yes we are Mr. Test replied the professor we'd like to speak to you and your family about Johnny going to my school. Hmm how much would it cost asked Mr. Test? It would be a full scholarship from high school to the end of college answered the professor. Professor you got yourself a new student professor said Mr. Test. Excellent now before we go over the paperwork I'd like to talk to your son in private replied the professor. Oh of course replied Johnny we have guests come down here.

Hmm that's strange said a confused Mary. What's going on said a curious Dukey? Well it seems that these new powers given to you by some weird form of evolution explained Susan. And continued Mary it appears that your old powers along with these new ones have become part of your DNA. Meaning what asked Johnny? Meaning answered Susan that your powers are now permanent. Johnny we have guests come down here they heard their father say. Let deal with this later said Mary get down quick. (If you're wondering Johnny and Dukey aren't wearing the Johnny x and super Dukey costumes.) What is it asked Johnny? I am Charles Xavier answered the professor and this is my secretary Ororo Munroe we are here to offer you a full scholarship to my school for gifted youngsters in Bayville New York. What said a surprised Johnny. And don't bother arguing said you're going. Ororo why don't you take into the kitchen so he can fill out the paper work. Yes professor replied storm come . You know the second I get to this school I'll probably have it burned to the ground said Johnny. You know Johnny while we both are very different there is something we and a large growing portion of the world have in common. What are you getting at asked a puzzled Johnny? Let me answer that question with another question replied the professor. Have you heard of Charles Darwin's theory of evolution? Yeah answered Johnny it's where animals change to survive better answered Johnny. Yes but what if I were to tell you that mankind was going thru that very process. Really asked a curious Johnny? Yes answered the professor allow me to demonstrate as he lifted a lamp with his mind. You see Johnny continued the professor mankind is currently experiencing an evolutionary metamorphosis. You see man is evolving and gaining extraordinary new abilities as you can see Johnny I have mental powers also meaning I can read minds so you can drop the act said the professor to Dukey. So what does this have to do with us asked Dukey? You see you 2 are mutants you are going thru the next stage of evolution explained the professor. But wait asked Dukey I'm a dog not human how could this be happening to me asked Dukey? Well since you obviously are part human so your DNA must have the x-gene the strand of DNA that activates your new abilities. So what do you really want asked an impatient Johnny? I want you two to come to my school so I can help you harness your new found powers answered the Professor. Hmm I'll be away from bumper and Mr. Teacher man thought Johnny. I'm in said Johnny you in dog asked Johnny? Sure but how are we going to get Johnny's dad to let me go asked Dukey? No problem said the professor I'll take care of it and I'll see you two in one week.

One week later

Well see you guys said Johnny to his family excluding Dukey who was going with him as he got on the plane. We'll miss you little brother said his sisters. Don't forget to write said his mom. And don't blow up the school said his dad. Well goodbye Porkbelly and hello Bellwood as he boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok so I know I've been neglecting this fan fic …

Johnny: got that right dude

Me: (shooting Johnny a look that would make grown men run in fear) any way the reason I haven't updated in a while is because of school my personal life and a whole bunch of stuff I'm sure no one wants to hear so any way here's the third chapter.

Johnny: about time

Me: (shooting Johnny a look 10 times scarier than the one before) so any way this is before mutants were exposed and they still have spike and I'm not sure if I should pare Johnny with any one from x-men evolution and again in this fic he's 15 so here's chapter 3.

So this Bellville thought Johnny coming out with his bags and Dukey (he's in a dog crate). So where to now asks\ whispers Dukey to Johnny? Well the professor said he'd meet us here answered Johnny. So we just wait for him to get here asked Dukey? Well no we won't because there he is said Johnny pointing to the professor in front of his limo. Nice limo said Johnny as he reached the professor. Thank you said the professor now let us depart we have other students to meet just put your bags in the trunk and we can go. Hey what about me said Dukey. Sorry Dukey k if Dukey rides with us asked Johnny? Not a problem Johnny replied the professor now come.

Welcome back said hank as he greeted the professor home and let me guess this is the new student and his pet you were telling me about referring to Johnny and Dukey. Yes answered the professor now gather the others so we can get acquainted and don't worry I'll explain the dog. Was that a talking blue gorilla asked a perplexed Johnny as hank left to get the others? No that was dr. hank McCoy he suffered a lab accident turning him into a mutant like us answered the professor now let's go meet the others.

Everyone I'd like you meet Johnny Test said the professor to the rest of the x-men. (By the way I'm not going to describe them if you want to know what they look like just use Google images and to imagine Johnny just imagine him taller with the same outfit same for Dukey now back to the story). I'm Scott said Scott to Johnny. Thanks responded Johnny nice shades. Sup nice to meet ya sad kitty to Johnny. Same here responded Johnny. (So introductions were made with everyone including the teachers). Hey Johnny vhat's vith the dog asked Kurt referring to Dukey who nobody had noticed yet? Just I tell them asked Johnny to the professor? Don't worry Johnny you can trust them answered the professor. Trust us with what asked Rouge? You guys might want to sit down for this responded Johnny. Dog said Johnny to Dukey indicating that he could talk now. Yeh I'm kinda a mutant talking dog said Dukey hehehehe. Everyone was completely speechless. How is that he can talk asked Hank getting over the initial shock. My genius twin sisters gave him human DNA so he could talk and junk. And apparently my human DNA has the x-gene so here we are said Dukey. Yeah that's fine bub said Logan but if you're all done chit chatting we've got a two on one sparing session in the danger room so come on.

Cliffhanger Dun dun dun I know but I'm evil but cliffhangers are a very necessary evil well now's the time to place bets will Johnny and Dukey survive sparing with Logan or will they get the snot beat out of them that for me to decide and for you to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: yep I'm back baby yeah I've been gone for a while and sorry about that so here's the disclaimer

Charles: certainly Luke Skywalker 41 does not own Johnny Test or x-men evolution in any way shape or form.

Me: thanks now onto the story.

So this is the danger room said Johnny? Yes it is answered the professor now you and Dukey will now spar with Logan so we can better understand your mutant abilities. And where will you be while we're fighting senor stabby asked Dukey. Up in the observation deck watching the fight answered the professor also Dukey? Yes replied everyone's favorite canine? Logan's behind you and he heard your senor stabby quip said the professor good luck. Wait what asked our now most likely doomed canine? Senor stabby huh said Logan with anger in his voice. Well said Johnny getting in a battle stance lets rock. He turned into a gorilla using his shape sifting powers in an attempt to smash him only for him to roll out way and try to slash him. But Johnny was ready and with a clap of his hand gigantic torrent of wind flew from his hands knocking Logan against the wall. Not bad fire head said Logan as he got off the wall. Thanks MR.L responded Johnny in a cocky tone. MR.L for Logan said Logan (duh). No responded Johnny MR.L for loser. This caused Johnny to get slashed by Logan but luckily Logan knew to hold back but this is Logan so Johnny was looking pretty bad (well by his standards). Logan was about to slash at Johnny again but he was stopped by a heat ray he turned to see Dukey looking really angry and with red glowing eyes. Do any more to him said Dukey but was interrupted by Logan you'll do what fuzz ball or this finished Dukey as he shot a giant plume of fire at Logan. When the fire cleared Logan quickly rehealing that does it ya said Logan but he was interrupted by the professor that's enough Logan I've seen enough you all can go now.

Hey shouted Logan as they tried to get out of there. Let me just say continued Logan as Johnny and Dukey were getting ready for a fight. Good fight in there finished Logan. Wait you're not going to try and kill us asked a perplexed Dukey? Naw anyone who can that kinda punishment is alright in my books now come let's get out of here.

Me: there tell me what ya think and don't forget to review.


End file.
